Five Nights at Freddy's: Betrayal
by ChicaAndMangle
Summary: Bonnie and Chica have been playing Freddy's game with the night guard for years, but now Chica's had enough. What will happen when she takes a stand, and Bonnie defends her? Where does Foxy come in? I guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Chica's POV**

_Crack! _The sound of breaking plastic is all I hear as he slams me against the wall. His normally sweet, kid-friendly eyes are now dark black holes with nothing but small white pinpricks in the center. I shield my tear-stained face as he raises his strong brown paw to hit me again. He strikes the side of my head, and I stumble a few feet before crumpling to the ground, struggling to retain consciousness.

As my vision starts to fade, I see a lavender figure with long ears confront the brown one who attacked me. I can't move, I can only watch in horror as the two fight with such violence as I have never known.

The purple one falls down beside me, his deep red eyes flicking towards me before he falls out of consciousness.

Bonnie goes limp.

Freddy laughs.


	2. Chapter 1

****Chapter One****

****Bonnie's POV****

**I wake up in the parts and service room, and sit up with a groan. Holding my head, I attempt to remember how I got here. What exactly happened last night? As I stand slowly, struggling to keep my balance, I see Chica lying on the floor next to me, still unconscious with the side of her face cracked and her jaw ripped wide open. Once this sight begins to process, the memories of last night flash through my mind at an alarming pace.**

**Chica had told Freddy she no longer wanted to play his little game with the night guard. Boy was he furious, none of us had ever resisted his intentions before. Ever since we were replaced and stuck inside this tiny room, Freddy has been out to get his revenge on the killer, a previous night guard. We've tried to convince him that the other guards aren't like that, but he refuses to listen.**

**So now we play his little game, stuffing the guards inside suits to keep Freddy happy. We aren't meant to harm any humans, we're built for kids after all, so Chica and I used to just play around with the guard until he ran out of power, then let Freddy get him. However, here at the new location, the guard only loses power on his flashlight, so we're forced to play the game once again. Unfortunately, that involves stuffing guards in suits, effectively killing them.**

**Anyways, Chica finally got up the courage to stand up for herself against Freddy, but that clearly didn't go so well. He easily over powered her, and literally dragged her back to the parts and service. I'm not sure what happened after that, but there was a lot of banging, clanging, and screaming involved. After a few minutes of nervous pacing, I decided to go see what was going on. Right as I opened the door, the sounds of metal against plastic was deafening. I watched Chica, the girl I've loved for years, yet never known how she felt, fall to the ground, her face and jaw broken and distorted.**

**The anger boiled up inside me, until I could not take it any more. I rushed at Freddy, with strength I didn't know I had. He was taken aback, which gave me the chance to strike. I brought my fist down hard on his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and groan in pain. He smiled a wicked smile, then the real fight began. **

**We were kicking, punching, biting, scratching, doing whatever we could to fight one another. It was our power to its fullest and strongest content. The bear landed a harsh blow to my shoulder, and I experienced pain as though I had never felt it before. In my shock, i unwillingly gave Freddy an opening to attack. I realized this brutal mistake too late, and found myself sprawling on the ground next to Chica. At this point the pain had become unbearable, and as I took one last glance at the beautiful chicken laying next to me, my vision faded into darkness.**

**So now I'm here, in the parts and service, trying to make sense of what happened. I kneel down next to Chica, and start to shake her gently, in hopes of her awakening. It works and her eyelids flutter open. Almost immediately after sitting up against the wall, she cries out in pain from her jaw and the left side of her face. I sit down and hold her while she cries, wiping away her oily tears occasionally.**

**After a few minutes she looks up at me, her being much smaller than I, and asks me the question I deeply hoped I wouldn't have to answer.**

**In a stuttering voice, she says "W-what h-ap-appen-ened?"**


	3. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two****

****Chica's POV****

**"...and then I passed out." He ends his long tale of last night's events.**

**I stare at Bonnie, my eyes widened in shock. ****_He protected me? Does he like me... That way? _****Oh how I wish I could tell him how I feel, but every time I try a strange mumble comes out and I just stand there awkwardly. I feel the left side of my face, bringing a painful stinging sensation upon myself. My beak has been stretched wide open, and I can't seem to click it back in place, so I'll just have to deal with it. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, since Bonnie seems to have it much worse.**

**From what I can see, he's got cuts and scrapes all over his body. It must be from his fight with Freddy. I feel a pang of guilt shoot through me, as I know that this is because of me. I should have just kept playing the game like Freddy wanted, should've just attacked the guard, should've just kept my mouth shut.**

**Bonnie stands up, offering me his hand to help me up. I take it, and we walk out of the P&amp;S together, keeping a close eye out for Freddy, should he decide to attack again. The place hasn't opened yet, so we are free to move around wherever we'd like.**

**As we walk through the main hallway, I notice that Bonnie's faceplate is slightly loose. I reach up to push it back into place, but he just shakes my hand off.**

**"Bonnie," I say "Let me help. I can fix this."**

**"No Chica, I've been trying all morning and it just ain't gonna work." He replies with a frustrated expression,**

**I back away, not wanting to upset him, and we walk along in silence.**


	4. Chapter 3

Freddy's POV

I peek around the main hall corner- I'd been lounging in the office- and watch Chica and Bonnie leave the parts and service. Chica's face is cracked, and her jaw's stuck open. _Serves her right for thinking she could stand up to me, _I think with a smirk.

Chica reaches up to correct Bonnie's faceplate, but he shrugs her off. I wonder why? He clearly needs fixing after the beating I gave him last night. I laugh to myself at the memory of fighting him. He had the advantage of the first hit, but I've got strength and experience. They just can't beat me.

I remember so vividly the sound of Chica's screams, of the cracking of her faceplate, as if it were just moments ago. Oh, how she crumpled under my power, such as a blade of grass is trampled by the foot of a child.

Bonnie, however, was quite the persistent little bunny. Always getting right back up, as if my hits never faltered him, with that same determined look in his eyes. Like he was fighting for something he cared for...

Preposterous! Those two could never love each other. They're too different, and I don't think Chica likes Bonnie that much. Yet he protected her so willingly, though surely he had known he would lose. Persistence can never overcome brute force, that's just how it works.

I wonder how long Chica had been planning to stand against me. I knew the two didn't like the game, but I didn't think they resented me for it. Oh well, they'll just have to deal. What's necessary is necessary, and there's nothing they can do about that. I am awfully tired of their resistance- they seem to think I don't know about how they've faked the game. I must rest from all the hard work I've done, but alas I have to keep an eye on a certain someone.

Perhaps if I had someone to do it for me.

Perhaps a strong, willing animatronic.

Perhaps a quiet yet fierce one.

Perhaps a protective one.

Perhaps Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 4

{Chica's POV}

When Bonnie and I eventually make it to the party room- during our walk I looked over and he wasn't by my side. I waited for a few hours before he finally came back. When I asked what happened he shrugged off my question and continued walking silently. Something seems off about him, but what?- he freezes in place.

"Bonnie?" I ask "What's wrong?"

"There." He says plainly, with an 'obviously' tone, pointing across the room.

I look up and see four tall wooden boxes, marked with numbers and letters. The letters spell something out, but we're too far away to read them.

"C'mon Bun, let's go check it out." I say curiously, taking his hand and dragging him across the room over to the boxes. When we reach them, I lean in to read the word on the smallest one. I gasp at the word that can only mean one thing.

_Chica_

{Bonnie's POV}

I hear Chica gasp softly, and look over to her staring wide-eyed at one of the boxes.

"Chica. What is it?" I ask her softly.

"I-it has my n-name on it." She replies, nearing tears. Chica says out loud what has just clicked in my mind. "I've been replaced."

I ignore the strange voice telling me awful things about her. What did Freddy do to me? I reach out to her, she walks over to me, and I embrace her, attempting to calm her down. "Now Chica, I'm sure it isn't that bad. We all knew this was coming. Look," I point to the box I was studying. "This one has my name." I point to the tallest one. "That is most likely Freddy's replacement."

She looks up at me. "So... We're all being replaced?"

I sigh. "Sadly, yes."

She points to the last box, which had been seperate from the others. "Who's is that?"

I walk over to it, with her trailed close behind me. I read the name. "It says 'Foxy'. I don't recall us having a fourth animatronic."

"I don't think we did." Chica replies. "It must be a new one." She suddenly takes on an excited tone. "I can't wait to meet them all!"

"Neither can I Chica."

{Toy Bonnie's POV}

Blackness. So dark and consuming, like nothing I've ever experienced. Wait, what have I experienced? Who am I? Where am I? Why can't I see? Oh. My eyes are shut.

Even when my eyes are open, I am still met with darkness. I see tiny slivers of light through cracks in my containment. I look down at myself, and am astonished at what I see. I am bright blue, with white on my torso and face. My cheeks have red on them, and my eyelashes are overly emphasized. I have long ears, and somewhere in my brain- or whatever an animatronic has- it registers that my eyes are green. That answers what I am, but _who _am I? My name is... My name is... I search my thoughts until I find something.

Bonnie! That's my name. But, isn't that a girls name? Oh well, it'll just have to do, it is my name after all. Not like I had a choice in the matter.

My ears twitch when I hear something, er, someone. Voices, getting closer. Two of them. One high pitched and curious, definitely a female. The other, male, is quiet and calm, like a gentle wave rolling in the sea. That voice seems familiar somehow, like I know him. They stop near me, the female goes off to my left, and the male stays in front of me. I keep quiet, as to not alarm them, and listen to the voices.

I hear "Replaced" multiple times, but other than that I can't seem to make out what they are saying. It seems as though the female is upset- about what I have no idea-, and the male is attempting to calm her.

When the female seems to be happier- actually, she now sounds quite uplifted-, I decide I should let myself be known, and hope that they will free me from this imprisonment.

"Hello?" I say quietly, and the voices stop. I think they heard me but I must be louder. "Hello?" I say again, with more confidence. "Is someone out there?"

"Yes," I hear the male voice respond. "Are you alright in there?"

I am surprised by his kindness, he doesn't sound shocked at all! "I'm fine, but could you please me out?" I request from the voices. "It is awfully dark in here."

I feel the box shake a bit, before the piece in front of me is removed. I blink in the sudden harsh light, and step out into my new home. I look at the pair in front of me. The female is a short, slightly round- not that there's anything wrong with that- yellow chicken, whom I find quite gorgeous. The male is tall, much taller than the female, and, well, all I can really say is that he looks like me except he is purple, has red eyes, and appears to be quite scraped up. In fact, they both seem to have been in more than their fair share of scuffles.

"Uh, hi." The girl says nervously, extending a hand to me. "I'm Chica."

"What a beautiful name." I reply, and bend down to kiss her hand, trying my best to be charming. I guess it worked because she blushes and giggles, in that girly sort of way. The male seems to be upset at my action, I wonder why?

"Well, what's yours?" He says impatiently.

"Bonnie" I reply, which seems to send a chill up his spine, and causes Chica to give him a nervous look. Was it something I said? "I-is something wrong?"

Chica opens her mouth but the male beats her to it. "So you're my replacement."

"Replacement?" What does he mean? I haven't been sent to replace anyone, I'm here to make children happy!

"So you don't know, eh? Well, I'm Bonnie, but you must be the newer version of me." He looks me up and down with disgust evident on his face. "Ugh, they made me look like a girl." He says this with a sneer, earning him an annoyed look from the blonde standing beside him. "What?" He says, looking down at her condescendingly. "It's true."

"Bonnie!" She replies, clearly upset. "Be nice! He clearly didn't make that decision. It's not his fault he looks that way."

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Oh, so now you're defending him? I guess it makes sense, his face is almost as fucked up as yours."

Chica winces and stumbles back as if she had been hit. Poor girl. I hope I don't end up acting that way, being as I'm based off of him. "Who are you?" She asks. I assume he doesn't usually act like that. Perhaps I have upset him.

"I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" He replies arrogantly. "And you're just a little crybaby chicken."

I can already see the tears welling up in her eyes as he turns and walks away. I feel an emotion that is unknown to me: Anger. I want to protect Chica, to keep her from all harm, especially Bonnie.

"Chica?" I step forward tentatively. "Do you want to talk?"

She nods and sits down on the stage, beckoning me over to her. I sit to her left, she leans her head on my shoulder and I put my arms around her. I hold her close, comforting her, as she cries.

"I-I just- I don't- he's never acted that way before!" She sobs into my shoulder.

Now I am convinced it is because of me. "Shhh Chica, it's okay, I'm sure we can figure out what's up with him."

She simply nods and leans on me.

{Freddy's POV}

I watch Bonnie walk away, and New Bonnie comforts Chica. I laugh quietly to myself. My plan is going into effect, and Chica will never know what happened. Bonnie will do whatever I say, he may as well forget about Chica.

{Bonnie's POV}

No. No! NO! Why did I say that? Why did I treat Chica that way? What's going on with my brain?!

I punch the wall, leaving a sizable hole, pretending it's Freddy's face. That stupid bear! What did he do to my mind!


	6. Chapter 5

{Chica's POV}  
The kitchen is dark and smelly, but that's okay. It's the only place I can call my own. Nobody else ever bothers to come in here, and I like it that way.

I perk up at the sound of footsteps behind me. My grip tightens on the counter I've been leaning on, my knuckles turning white. The footsteps grow louder as the being gets closer to where I stand. By the heaviness of the steps, it sounds as though he or she is sad or angry.

I feel two arms wrap around me at the waist, pulling me closer. I struggle against the grip, thinking it's Freddy, but I realize I am being pulled into a hug. I look up and see a familiar lavender colored face, saddened by grief. I look into his red eyes, and, seeing that they are filled with worry and sadness, I return his hug.

"I'm so, so sorry, Chica." He says, and I know his apology is genuine. "Please forgive me for all I have done."

I can't help but feel sorry for the pain I have caused him, despite what he's done to me. It would seem as though something has happened that made him act the way he did. Perhaps it was the arrival of his replacement.

"It's okay Bonnie." I try to sound compassionate. "I forgive you."

He sighs in relief, and I smile up at him.

{Bonnie's POV}  
I sigh, relieved, and she looks up at me with a smile. I love her smile, so adorably beautiful. Her eyes are sparkling with joy from my apology. Thank god she has forgiven me, I don't think I could go on feeling hated by the one I love.

{Nobody's POV}  
That hug did not last very long, however, as Bonnie suddenly stumbled back in pain, holding his head with one hand, and pushing Chica away with the other.

"B-bonnie?" Chica asked quietly, reaching a hand towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Lay off it, chicken!" He growled, in a quite unusual tone, shoving her away.

The easily offended Chica already had tears welling up in her eyes. "No... This can't be happening again..."

{Chica's POV}  
He's doing it again... Why is he doing it again?! I've never felt anger before, but I am sure that's what I'm feeling now. I hate him. I can feel the hate burning inside me, I hate him.

"You... You asshole!" I shout, breaking the silence brought on by my tears. "I can't believe I ever loved you!"

I see the slightest amount of pain register on his face before his strange blank expression returns. His normally beautiful red eyes are turning dark, too dark. Honestly, he's starting to scare me a bit.

Bonnie turns and leaves the room, using strangely robotic movements. He walks off down the hallway that... Why would he be going towards Freddy's area? Doesn't he know what would happen if Freddy saw him over there?

"I hope Freddy finds you and kills you!" I shout after him, before turning around and heading towards the central party room. I know New Bonnie will be there waiting for me. At least I know he cares.

{Bonnie's POV}  
I am no longer in control of my body. I am simply a part of my brain, not even holding control on my speech. My relationship with Chica is broken beyond repair. I would sigh if I could. I now know that she felt for me, but clearly not anymore... Maybe it's better that way, at least I won't cause her more pain than I already have.

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel some of my control returning. Whatever is controlling me has it's guard down, so now I must strike. I push to regain control of at least my speech, maybe my legs, and the strange force seems almost surprised. I take my chance and receive the fruits of my labor. I am the boss, and this force is now the one shoved into the back of my mind.

As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I realize I am in his section of the building.

I hear a deep, bellowing laugh behind me, and I whirl around to see him standing there, eyes and mouth aglow.

"Hello Bonnie." Freddy says in his creepy, broken voice. "I've been expecting you."

"Freddy." I growl. "I am not your puppet, and I refuse to be treated as such!"

"Bonnie," he grumbles, in a slightly mocking tone. "You are my puppet, and you will be treated as such! Unless you'd like to end up like our golden friend."

Golden Freddy. Just his name sends a shiver up my spine. He was the first to resist, but that turned out awful, much worse than Chica. Beaten, broken... Dead.

Freddy notices the glint of fear in my eyes, giving him his answer. "Now" he begins "You will give me full control, or I will take it by force."

"You'll never control me Fazbear. I'll keep fighting as long as I live!"

"Fine then," he says, cracking his knuckles. "Forcefully it is."


	7. Apologies

To everyone who viewed, followed, or favorites this story, I am sorry. After chapters 1-5 I had the worst writer's block ever. I haven't been able to write much of anything since, let alone this story. I may write another fic, but this one is over. Sorry. -ChicaAndMangle


	8. Need Help!

Hello whoever still follows this story or anyone who happens to read it! I'm writing a FNaF Truth or Dare, but I need help coming up with, well, Truths and Dares! That's where you guys come in! Leave them in the reviews and I'll be glad to put them in my story! These can be anything, and they can refer to specific character(s) or just in general, where I will pick whom it refers to. Have fun!

The Characters And Their Ages Are:

Chica - 22

Bonnie - 23

Toy Chica - 18

Toy Bonnie - 17

Fem! Toy Freddy - 17

Mangle - 18

Carly the Cupcake (younger sister of Toy Chica) - 13

Carl the Cupcake (younger brother of Chica) - 14

Oliver (Bonnie's spirit) - 8

Nick (Toy Bonnie's spirit) - 7

Erin (Mangle's spirit) - 12

Carolyn (Carly's spirit) - 10

Mike Schmidt - 24

The Ships Are:

Chica X Mike

Toy Bonnie X Mangle

Carly X Carl

And Erin has a crush on Carl


End file.
